


Provenza in "The Mystery of The Missing Muffins"

by GunRoswell (GunRoswall)



Series: Provenza's Escapades [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Premise:<br/>A terrible crime has been committed and the intrepid Provenza needs to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provenza in "The Mystery of The Missing Muffins"

Provenza was entering the Murder Room and he clearly was not in the best of moods.  
He scanned the room, his eyes squinted, trying to find anyone with a guilty expression on their face. In a theatrical manner, he stood in the middle of the floor, his right hand with one finger pointing up.

 

"Listen up people! A heinous crime has been committed and I am looking for the culprit!" Provenza announced.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Flynn asked the ranting Lieutenant.

"No one is leaving this room until we get to the bottom of things" Provenza continued on completely ignoring Andy.

Provenza let his gaze travel the room, stopping briefly on each individual present, starting with Amy Sykes.

"Sykes, "He started looking intimidatingly into her eyes, "I saw you running out from the break room in a hurry."

"I," Amy looked embarassed. She bent over to whisper into Provenza's ear: "I had to go to the ladies room, real quickly." She added.

"Oh." Provenza did not want to hear more. "OK, then."

Clearing his throat after Amy's revelation, Provenza quickly moved on, targetting Detective Sanchez next.

"Julio. I know you were in the vicinity of the break room around the time of the disappearance. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Provenza was coaxing Julio of a confession.

"I was there loading the dishwasher and then I filled the coffee maker so everyone would have a fresh cup!"

"Ah, so I have you to thank for the coffee, then. Excellent!" Provenza felt happy with that answer, for now!

He circled around Lieutenant Tao's desk and remained standing in front of it.

"Mike, you look very happy. Did you recently digest anything of the sugary nature?" Lieutenant Tao had been on the top of the list after all.

Raising hands in surrender: "I swear on my one of a kind Lord of the Rings ring I did not do anything!"

Provenza had no clue what Mike was babbling about, but decided to move on with his investigation.

"Flynn! You look like a quilty person! Do you have something to confess?" Provenza knew there were other things Flynn might have done he needed an absolution for, but surely he wouldn't be the one being caught with his hands in yet another cookie jar?

"Nope, nothing comes to mind." Flynn was sitting on his desk, hands crossed over his chest in an extremely protective manner.

"Fine. You know where to find me if you think of something later." Provenza huffed.

"Oh Buzz!" Provenza started.

But Buzz was already out and on his way to electronics hastily shouting out: "I haven't been anywhere near the break room today!" And he was gone.

 

Sharon then stepped in the room from her office, wondering what was going on, everyone being silent and Provenza hopping about. Provenza then turned, landing right in front of Sharon. He was pretty sure the Captain had nothing to do with the missing baked goods. She didn't really have a sweet tooth.

"You're safe." He stated without further explanation.

 

Then Chief Howard walked into the Murder Room, licking his lips in satisfaction. Provenza stared at the man and could not believe his eyes.

"Where the devil are my muffins?" Provenza half shouted at Chief Howard.

"You mean the ones in the break room, on the table?" Fritz was getting scared.

"Yes, those muffins! J'accuse!" He shouted triumphantly. "And don't try to hide the fact you ate them, I can still see the residual chocolate coating on your lips!"

"But, I..."

"Now get out and don't bother coming back until you brought me fresh new ones. And a latte, thank you very much!" Provenza ordered.

The Chief of SOB left with this tail tucked between his legs, next stop, the bakery shop to buy some damned muffins! And oh yes, a latte!

 

Yet another crime getting solved!

~ FIN ~


End file.
